


Carry

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big man like that should've been heavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry

Title: Carry  
Author: alianora  
Rating: PG  
Summery: A big man like that should've been heavier.

 

In the end, it only took Zoe and Mal to carry him home.

It seemed wrong, somehow. A big man like that should've been heavier.

The box they were carrying just seemed too light to hold Jayne Cobb, a man who had outweighed both of the people carrying it by at least a hundred pounds.

Maybe he hadn't been as big as they thought. Maybe he just seemed bigger when he was there, laughing and swearing and drinking. Maybe he wasn't as big as he looked, if it only took two of them to carry his body home to his family.

River and Kaylee were holding onto each other, much as they had been for the past two days, since Jayne had pulled them out of the way of that cart.

River was blaming herself, and she tried to give his hat back to his momma when they got him home, but the lady wouldn't take it.

"I made it for him and his," she said, her voice scratchy from tears. "'Spect he would want you to have it, little one."

"Should've seen it," River whispered to Kaylee, tucking the hat tenderly onto Kaylee's head. "Should've known."

"He saved us, the big idiot," Kaylee tried to laugh. "All 'cause we was too dumb to notice couple a big runaway horses coming right at us."

It wasn't the way anyone who knew him had ever expected him to go. There were a million ways that would have made more sense. Gunshots or stabbings or even alcohol poisoning.

Instead, he died in town one day, after a job had gone smooth, when he was taking his two girls out for some ice cream.

Man like that, should have been heavier to carry.

END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Carry [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546980) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
